I will love you forever
by zia sharma
Summary: Yamato Ishida fell in love with his best friend when he was eight but she disappeared suddenly. Who is she? WARNING IT IS A SAD STORY! Please read and review!Chapter six up!
1. Chapter 1: Miss You

I Will Love You Forever

Chapter one: Miss You…

As they reached the solar eclipse, the bridge between the Digital World and our world, Yamato Ishida looked back down for the last time and was astonished to see a beautiful girl, of about his age, standing there beside Gabumon. She wore a white gown and had brown hair. Her gray eyes looked straight into his blue ones before the Digimon World vanished.

Three years later…

'Yamato!' called a voice behind him. A fourteen-year-old blonde guy turned around to greet his best friend, Taichi Yagami.

'Hey Tai! Whazzup? Wherez Sora?' asked Yamato as they walked into their classroom.

'Hi guys!' called Sora. 'I guess we're going to have our Chemistry test today. These teachers… its just the first day in the new session and they're gonna test us from last year's syllabus.'

A bell rang announcing the start of the school day.

'I think I messed up in the test,' said Taichi. Sora nodded in agreement.

'Nah, mine went great,' said Yamato. They were walking back to their homes from school. Yamato said his goodbye as he reached his home. He walked up the staircase in the main hall, leading to his room. The house was empty except for a few servants in the house. He locked himself up in his room. Today was a very special day.

If only she was there… 

He reached inside the drawer of his bedside table and took out a photograph of himself when he was eight with a girl with brown hair and gray eyes; she was beautiful and wore a pair of gray jeans and a green t-shirt.

'Happy Birthday Tara. I miss you and I've always loved you.'


	2. Chapter 2 : Tara

A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fic. I'm a bit nervous about how it'll turn out. So, if you have any complaints and any amount dissatisfaction with the story throw the bombs on me. Criticism is what makes me stronger and guys please, please review. And I'm also very sorry for the extremely short chapter(s), because I've some exams going on. And thanks a lot to Jyourakoumi for her review that made my day.

-Zia

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, I'm not _that_ good at imagination.

Chapter 2: Past and Present

Yamato stared at the photograph remembering the time they had had together.

She had always been a tom boy… 

He loved her beautiful, warm gray eyes and her smile. The way her hair, a mass of brown curls, blew in the wind. He loved everything about her. He remembered the first time he'd seen her. He was six at that time…

It was the time when Mr. and Mrs. Ishida had not yet got divorced. Their new neighbors had arrived, Mrs. Inaichi, Tara's guardian, her only living relation. Mrs. Ishida had invited her for tea. Yamato and Takeru had gone outside in the garden to play, Takeru wanted to play and Yamato excused himself by saying he wanted to keep an eye on his younger brother but actually wanting to get away from the beautiful Indian girl because his stomach was doing strange things in her presence. They didn't realize but Tara had snuck up behind them. Yamato sat on the grass while Takeru ran around after a butterfly. He suddenly toppled and was about to fall down when Tara saved him. Yamato had thanked her profusely but she had simply waved it off and the first words she had ever said to him were

"Hi, I'm Tara Inaichi,' she'd said this extending her hands for him to shake. It was that day that they'd layed the foundation of their friendship. And…

But the ring of the phone brought him crashing back to present.

'Hello, Ishida house,' said he answering the call.

'Hey Yamato! This is Koushiro.'

'Oh hi! What's up?'

'Um, this urgent. About the Digimon World. Could you meet us in the park at five?'

'Yeah, sure. I'll be there' and he hung up.

_And the last time he'd seen her was in the Digimon World…_


	3. Chapter 3: It Is You Again

Chapter Three: It is You Again

'Hey Koushiro. What did you want to talk about?' asked Yamato as he sat down on the bench beside Koushiro Izumi.

'And where are the others?'

'Hi Yamato. It is only you we want to talk to,' said Koushiro.

'We?' asked Yamato looking around.

'Yes, we,' replied Koushiro taking out his laptop and pointing at the screen. There was a younger version of Gennai in front of them.

'Hello Yamato,' said Gennai. 'First of all let us know how much you know about Digimon World.'

'Well, it is the world of Digital monsters? And…' Yamato looked expectantly at Gennai who sighed.

'Well, Digimon World is the splendid World of power, magic and technology. There are four powers that guard the Digimon World, you need not know about them. There is the temptation to rule the Digimon World everywhere because of its powers, and we call these digimons Dark Lords. There are a few humans that are also trapped here,' He smiled at the surprised look on the two children's faces.

'But these humans cannot leave the Digimon World unless the prophecy of each one comes true because they are dead.'

Gennai surveyed the two of them.

'Why didn't you tell this to the others?' asked Koushiro curiously.

'Because they don't need to know this.'

Suddenly there was a blinding light and they were swallowed by the laptop. They landed with a thud beside Gennai in the Digimon World. The teenagers surveyed their surroundings fondly.

'This I did on the request of the birthday girl. Tara!' called Gennai. Yamato's heart thudded as he realized what was happening.

Out of the clearing came out a beautiful, tall, fourteen-year-old with warm gray eyes and curly brown hair, wearing a gown of black color with thin patterns made out of silver threading. On seeing Yamato her eyes lit up and ran to him and gave him a huge hug, Yamato was slightly taken aback and he did a dance of joy inwardly. She looked at him and gave one of her smirks and winked at him.

'I missed you stupid, I didn't think I would!' said Tara.

'I missed you too,' replied Yamato smirking.

'Whoa, you've become serious!' said Tara observing him from head to toe. 'Not to mention handsome.'

Yamato blushed and said, 'And you beautifully gorgeous.' This time Tara blushed and looked at Koushiro who was eyeing the two them with an amused expression.

Yamato was oblivious to all this, he had his love, his best ever friend back and nothing in this world mattered to him more.

AN --- I'm really sorry for not updating sooner I'm starting another set of exams from Tuesday, this time extremely important ones. Thank you for the reviews. There will be more pairings. Hope you liked the chapter.

-- Zia


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Familiar Strangers

Chapter 4: Meeting Familiar Strangers

Yamato looked at the girl, sitting next to him. Tara had grown up to be more beautiful than she had been. She was talking animatedly about the technical protections of the Digital World to Koushiro. Gabumon sat between Yamato and Gennai and observed the two people who had become very close to him in the past few years. Tara had become a wonderful friend and was the trusted confidante of many Digimons and humans in the Digimon World.

'Tara, how long have you been here?' asked Yamato.

'Ages. About five years now. You remember that day when Sanjana and I had gone for the trip to mountains? Well, she left to check on Mr. Inaichi and there I stumbled into the Digimon World without knowing how, only to be trapped here,' said Tara wistfully. It was the first time he had seen her in a weak moment. She had never betrayed any emotion of sadness even during the funeral of her parents and sister, who had died in a plane crash, leaving her alone in this world, with her only relative as the far-off cousin, Sanjana Inaichi, who had taken her in. 'How are Sanjana and Mr. Inaichi?'

'They left Odaiba after you disappeared and nobody knows where they went. Tara, why didn't you come to me when all this time you were in this very place?'

'I did. Remember when you sat in the cave which was made out of the darkness of your heart? It was I who talked to Gabumon into taking you out of the cave. You did see me, but only as a shadow, whom you forgot. I'm really worried about Sanjana. How is Takeru? It was three years ago that I last saw him. Which grade is he in?'

'Takeru is fine. He has been doing wonderfully in his studies. Mom will be moving into Odaiba, soon. Sanjana will be fine, don't worry,' said Yamato reassuringly.

Just then there was sharp ring of a cell phone, causing all of them to jump in surprise. Koushiro sheepishly took out a hand phone from the pocket of his jeans.

'Hello, Koushiro Izumi here.'

'KOUSHIRO IZUMI, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TUTORING ME IN MATHEMATICS,' shouted a shrill, female voice from the other side, causing Koushiro to hold the cell phone almost a foot away from his ear. The others watched in interest as Koushiro looked guiltily at the cell phone.

'I'm s-sorry Mimi. I forgot.'

'You always forget things concerning me. Anyway, Koushiro if you do not show up in half an hour, think that it is the last mistake you've committed,' came a reply and they heard loud beeping sound as the line was cut off. Koushiro looked pleadingly at Yamato.

'Alright, I'm coming,' said Yamato standing up from his position on the grass. It was beginning to get dark. 'Tara, will I be able to meet you again?'

'Of course. Ask Koushiro for help, when you want to come,' said Tara giving him a smile instead of a smirk. And saying goodbye to Tara and Gennai, Yamato disappeared from the Digimon World. Turning to Gennai, Tara said,

'That was the best Birthday present I've had. Thanks a lot.' But Gennai waved it off and left. She looked a t the place where Yamato had disappeared. Her love for him had only strengthened in the past few years.

A/N--- How is it? PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Beside Me Always

Disclaimer--- digimon does not belong to me.

Chapter 5: Beside Me Always

It was a bright Friday morning, the day after his first visit to Digimon World. Yamato woke with a start and looked around himself in surprise. Why was he sleeping on the study table? Oh, yes, he had been trying to do his assignments before he fell asleep. Well, he'd have to copy them from Sora later in the school. It was then that he glanced at the watch.

'Oh, shoot! Only half an hour!' he cried as he hurried to get ready for school. Fifteen minutes later, he was running to the school, if he got late then he wouldn't even be able to finish those assignments! He made it in time, just ten minutes before the bell rang. As soon as he came inside the classroom, he noticed Sora and Taichi talking animatedly. Ignoring the appreciative sighs of the girls of his class, he made his way to them.

'Sora! Give me the damn assignment...I need to copy it!'

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Sora handed him the notebook. Secretly smiling at his sincere expression as he started to copy the work.

'Why didn't you do it yourself?' asked Sora.

'Um...I...I had gone out last night to...to a meeting with father' stammered Yamato not wanting to reveal about Tara to anyone. Taichi smirked at him while Sora shook her head in exasperation. Just as he had copied down the last word, the bell rang and with it began the boring day with only studies. How Yamato longed to run out and go to meet Tara! He wanted to sit beside her all day and listen to her laughter and touch her soft brown hair. He just wanted the period to end.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for the recess. The three of them walked to the canteen and spotted Mimi and Koushiro in the corner, who seemed to be talking about something seriously. While Koushiro was stuttering and mumbling, Mimi was blushing and a small smile graced her face.

'W-Will you go out with me?' asked Koushiro. Mimi nodded and the blush crept deeper. They turned abruptly when Taichi whistled making the two lovebirds blush red.

'Well, hello lovebirds! So this was what the tutoring classes were all about?' asked Yamato teasingly.

'Hey!' said Koushiro while Sora glared at her two best friends.

'Yamato...after school come to my house ok?' whispered Koushiro and Yamato nodded in agreement. He was talking about the next visit to the Digimon world.

'Okay, now what will you do?' asked Gennai as Tara moved around collecting papers from the meeting table.

'Well, work. I can sense the evil power, it will not rise before the end of seven months but the minor forces will rise. We need to choose the kids soon, and I will make the crest powers again.,' replied Tara tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ears.

'Yes, I know but the others don't agree on this, they think it to be just a minor threat.'

'I know that Gennai. I don't know why they don't listen to me! I am a seer before a kid! I work for their welfare!' exclaimed Tara. Gennai patted her back sympathetically.

'Oh, I guess Yamato is here,' said Gennai as her bracelet started to glow. He did not miss the way Tara's eyes lighted up on hearing Yamato's name. Keeping the papers in a cabinet, she rushed out of the room down the stairs towards the main hall where Yamato stood galncing around in awe.

The main hall was the largest place in the entire castle where she lived with other rangers. It was decorated quite simply yet magnificently.

'Hi!' said Tara breathlessly.

'Hi! Whazz up? You look tired,' asked Yamato forrowing his eyebrows making him look even more cute.

'Oh, first let us go to my quarters,' said Tara and dragged him up the stairs into a suite. It was magnificent and neat and clean, which was quite impossible for Tara.

'You were going to tell me?' asked Yamato. Nodding, she started talking about the threat to the Digimon World and of the evil powers that were rising and of the need of chosen kids. She even told him about the disagreement between her and the Digimons, never noticing the way Yamato looked at her.

'You are a seer?' asked Yamato.

'Yeah, I never knew about it until I stumbled into the Digimon World.'

'Can I ask you something?' asked Yamato as she stood up and went to an adjoining kitchen to make some tea. He took in the way her hair moved about her, her red lips and the way the left strap of her blue gown kept slipping off her shoulder.

'Yeah, sure,' she said looking up to see him standing behind her. He suddenly reached out and pulled the strap of her gown back into place. As he did so his fingers brushed her smooth skin sending a jolt of electricity through her. _If only he had known how much I love him..._

'Why are you still in Digimon World?' he asked barely managing to supress the urge to touch her again.' I mean, now that we are free to move in and out...why don't you come back to our world?'

'Yamato...I can't. Well,you see there is a prophecy that says that the seer can leave only when her true love finds the ring, which is binding me here,' said Tara.

'Well, I wonder who your true love is. I mean how can anyone fall for you,' joked Yamato earning himself a glare.

_How right you are Yamato, who shall ever love me?If only you had loved me..._

After an hour Yamato went back to his world. After dinner with his father, Yamato went to bed. He lay there hours...thinking about the revelation Tara had made that day. After hours he finally drifted back to sleep filled with dreams of her.

a/n-- hehe...how did u like it?? too much of sugar and a stupid prophecy i know...anyway, enjoy!!!! but don't forget to review!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Love in the Air

_Disclaimer--- I own The Ancient Legacy and Help Me! But I absolutely do not own Digimon Adventure. Do you think Bandai will gift it to me as a late, late, late birthday present?_

**Chapter Six—Love in the air**

'Hi Takeru!' said Yamato as he mussed his younger brother's hair. It was a bright Sunday morning. The birds were chirping and a soft breeze was blowing. He looked down at his younger brother, a soft smile easing the muscles of his tense face. He had a feeling that something was wrong; his instincts told him that Tara was not safe.

'Hi!' replied Takeru with a big smile as he stepped out of the elevator of his apartment.

'You ready to see the band practice?' asked his older brother and Takeru nodded enthusiastically. It was the first time he'd hear the band's practice. The band was considering the name 'Wild Wolves' and Takeru knew that it was suggested by Yamato. _He must be missing Gabumon…I am missing pantamon so much!_

They walked to the Ishida mansion talking about their schools and friends. Yamato rung the doorbell and it was answered by a butler who bowed at the two boys as they walked in.

Takeru was led into the basement and to his surprise; it was well-lit and littered with musical instruments and abandoned compositions. It was decorated with silver banners with huge Wild Wolves emblazoned on it in bold letters. The three other band members greeted him with a smile. And they started to play. It was a beautiful love ballad but with rock music. He liked it a lot. It reminded him of Hikari. Hikari? Where did she come from? Takeru shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and went back to listening to the music created by his brother's band. He was proud of his brother's talents.

After the practice, Takeru and Yamato went to Yamato's room. Takeru took in the décor. It had been ages since he'd been here. His eyes landed on a framed photograph on the bedside table. It was of a five year old Takeru and Yamato, while beside them stood a thin, brown haired and gray-eyed girl, he had adored when they had been kids. Takeru picked up the photograph and looked up to see Yamato, looking at him with a wistful smile.

Tara…Yamato had always loved Tara, but she was gone, gone away from their lives, forever. Nobody knew where she was. He smiled at the picture of the girl who had always loved reading books. She had always given a false image of a quiet individual, of a person who would look at you and know what kind of a person you really were. She was quite loud if she wanted to be. She had been the best friend Yamato had ever had and was an older sister to Takeru.

He wondered where she was now. Was she really dead?

'Shadowmon, I want the girl. That girl can lead us to the other children. I want her alive,' said a large digimon sitting on a huge stone. He was barely visible in the darkness, but his ruby red eyes glinted evilly.

'Yes, my Lord. You shall have her,' the digimon kneeling in the shadows said and walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

It was six in the evening when Takeru left the house. Yamato sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. He had to meet Tara, right now. He glanced at the watch and smiled, she must be back from her meeting with Gennai. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smoothen it but in vain. He switched on his laptop and logged onto the digital portal that Koushiro had installed the day before. He typed the necessary information and muttered, 'Digiport Open!'

The world around him started to spin and he was swallowed inside by the portal. He landed with a thud in front of the old palace where Tara lived. She occupied the left wing on the first floor, while the other humans lived in the other wings. Gabumon ran to meet him. The digimon had a large smile gracing his face. Yamato grinned and hugged him. They walked inside the castle and to the left wing. Gabumon stopped before the mahogany door leading to Tara's sleeping quarters and said:

'I have some errand to run. You go ahead, I'll catch you later.' Yamato nodded in understanding and knocked at the door, failing to catch the mischievous glint in his digimon's eyes. There was no answer and so he knocked again. There wasn't any answer and so he pushed the door open: there was no one inside.

'Tara?' he called uncertainly. Hearing no reply, he sat down on the bed and decided to wait. The room was done in blue and silver, Tara's favorite colors. Then he noticed a gown laid out on the bed, it was strapless and pure white. There were some intricate silver designs on the bodice that made it look like a flowing river. He gulped at the thought of Tara wearing it; she did not have so many curves to hold it correctly. He shook his head to clear it from all the images of her in the dress. Tara would murder him if she realized what all he had in his mind. Instead he wondered why she was going to wear it; there wasn't anything special that day. Where was she?

At that very moment a door to his left opened and Tara walked in, only to stop dead. Yamato gulped. She wore only a towel, her hair was dripping with water, which made it curl in a cute manner. Yamato could not help himself and looked straight at her…chest and then down. Bad move: her legs were equally arousing. He looked back at her face and saw a pretty blush stain her face. Just then her towel slipped but she managed to catch it before it did any great damage. At that moment he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He had been wrong, she had the curves that the gown demanded, afterall.

'Yamato Ishida! Would you mind being a gentleman? Baka(stupid)' snapped Tara, startling Yamato out of his thoughts and he turned away, abruptly, blushing. He felt her hand brush past him as she grabbed her clothes and made a dash for the bathroom.

'Oh my god!' breathed Tara leaning at the locked door, once inside the bathroom. She blushed again and looked at herself in the mirror. For a second she had thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him but then the moment had past. Thank God, the towel had not slipped any further; she blushed deeper if possible, at the thought of that. But the moment had passed. He does not love you, you must learn to forget all about this, she told herself firmly. She slipped into the white gown and walked out of the bathroom, mentally guarding herself.

Yamato fought an urge to gulp again as he saw her walk out. The white gown made her look stunning. She looked like an angel who had fallen down from the heavens. It enhanced her breast and her slim waist and flowed down to her ankle, hugging her figure, ever so slightly. His throat felt very dry suddenly.

'Why are you dressed up?' he asked finally as she walked to the dressing table and started to comb it; it was an onerous task in itself, for her was a tangled mess.

'Ah, I have to meet the main council head of us humans in the digital world and she prefers us to be formal,' she said, still struggling with her hair as she tried to tie it at the nape of her neck.

Yamato walked towards her and gently lifted one of her curly locks and started to play with it. Tara raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

'Your hair—' he began but was cut off by her.

'Is incorrigibly hopeless, I know, I've been told many times.'

'No, it is soft and curly and I like it. You have grown it longer. I like it,' he said thoughtfully. She looked at him in surprise and couldn't stop herself from blushing.

'T-thanks,' she whispered. 'No one has said that before.'

'Oh, they are all blind then, and anyway, my opinion is the only one that counts,' he stated with his famous smirk earning himself a laugh and a pat on the head. He smiled like a contented puppy as he received it and as soon as she removed her hand started to run his hand through his hair in an attempt to bring some order to it. She shook her head in exasperation.

'What?' he asked defiantly.

'Nothing!' she said with a syrupy smile and started to laugh at the look on his face. He hated false pretence. When she finished with her hair, she had that professional aura around her and she looked him with raised eyebrows as he stared at her open-mouthed.

'You and gowns? You and trying to bring some order in your hair?'

'Okay, okay. I know it is strange but Amelia is an ex-teacher of English and naturally etiquettes and neatness come under her wing. So, if we do not want a thorough tongue lashing, we have to be well-dressed, neat and formal.'

'Don't you think that that dress is more revealing than formal?' enquired Yamato with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her up and down, especially at the smooth skin of her cleavage. Tara smacked Yamato on the head.

'Yeah, you know, I am trying to seduce some guys out here,' said she with a charming smile and Yamato's moth fell open.

'Why Yamato, if I hadn't known better I would have thought that you are jealous.'

'Of course, I am not!'

'That's what I though. Besides, there are only two guys around here, Eric, who is already committed to Louisa and Tom; I am not interested in younger guys.'

Yamato hid a smile of relief. He flopped down on the bed and watched her, as she started pulling out files from a nearby closet. Tara felt his gaze on her and felt herself go hot.

'So, how many girl friends have you had in the past years?' she said in an attempt to break the silence.

'I can't remember.'

She turned around to look at him. 'You have had so many girlfriends that you cannot even count them out?'

Yamato shrugged. Tara shook her head in exasperation. 'Alright, which levels were your relationships with these girls?'

'Level?'

'Yeah, you know, first level is a hug, second is a kiss on the head, third is a kiss on the cheek, fourth is a kiss on the mouth and fifth is well, more than just a kiss,' she said with a shrug.

'Level four then,' replied Yamato with a shrug.

'Alright, wonder how it feels like to be kissed?' she asked more to herself than to Yamato. He walked to wards her and led her to the mirror.

'You want me to tell you?' he asked and she nodded. Before either of them knew what was happening, his mouth had covered hers.

**A/N—did u people like it? Review plz!! I know there is too much of fluff but please bear with me.**


End file.
